


Square

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [133]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a delay in their landing procedure, so Wes tries to make the best of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Square

“I thought that the lead TIE was awfully close to getting that freighter, don’t you think so Six? You were closest to that action.” Wedge waited a few seconds but there was only dead air on the squadron’s comms. “Six?”

He waited a few more seconds, “Five, are you in contact with Six?”

“Oh, um, sorry Leader, Five was distracting me on a private line. What was the question again?” Hobbie sounded a bit sheepish, but he still seemed distracted.

Wedge sighed, rolled his eyes and clicked his comm to an open channel again with more force than was necessary, “What was he doing to distract you, Six?”

Five jumped in, his voice as cheerful as ever, “We were playing a game of eight-square. You know, because this waiting is boring. It’s like the hurry-up-and-wait that all militaries are famous for; and as I was telling that holo-journalist last week, it is one of the worst things about being a pilot.”

“Aha! I knew it! We are all being punished and it _is_ Wes’s fault!” Tycho sounded altogether too pleased at that idea.

“Quiet Two, it isn’t Five’s fault, this time. Some rookie pilot crashed the shuttle they were landing and the hanger has to be cleared. Five, Six, we were trying to start our post-mission briefing so that it won’t take as long when we finally get clearance to land. Are you going to pay attention this time?”

“I don’t know Leader, I was getting awfully bored.” Five’s voice was a slow drawl over the comm, and he could hear some of the others snickering.

“Five, if you don’t pay attention I can let the Officer of the Mess know that he’ll have two volunteers for tuber duty every night for the next week.” Wedge smiled, always liking to pull out that threat. It usually worked.

“I know I’m awesome, Lead, but even I’m not as good as two people for kitchen duty.” Wes sounded as though he were laughing, and Wedge’s smile grew.

“That’s because you aren’t. However, where Wes goes Hobbie follows.”

There was an indignant squawk over the comm, and Hobbie practically growled, “Shut up Wes.”

“Aww, don’t be mad Hobbs. I’ll be good now. I wouldn’t want you to miss that date tomorrow night.” Wes was still laughing, but Wedge had a feeling that he might actually pay attention finally.

“If the two of you are sorted out, can we continue?”


End file.
